


Bechloe Prompts/AU

by Bechloe_Clexa_Fluff



Series: AU Prompts [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, au prompts, bechloe - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe_Clexa_Fluff/pseuds/Bechloe_Clexa_Fluff
Summary: A bunch of little prompts from Pinterest, tumblr, and me big fat brain. This is my first post and I am writing on my iPhone 4. Mainly Bechloe with a bit of Staubrey.





	Bechloe Prompts/AU

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a bit of fluff where Chloe gets drunk and Beca looks after her

Beca was woken up to a series on beeps coming from her phone on the pillow next to her head. She grumbled something like "Who the hell is texting me at 1 am? They are going to fucking pay!"  
She looked at her phone to see texts from her best friend, Chloe:

Orange Ball of Energy  
01:05  
Wanna shor of bosla 

Orange Ball of Energy  
01:05  
Bahahah I ment vodka

Orange Ball of Energy  
01:06  
Babyyyyyyyy 

Orange Ball of Energy  
01:07  
I'm at the karaoke drink place near staviea work

Orange Ball of Energy  
01:07  
I miss you Becs

Orange Ball of Energy   
01:09  
Please come and have a dwink with meeeee

Beca sighed, knowing she couldn't stay mad at Chloe let alone drunk Chloe. She put some sweat pants on, pulled a sweatshirt on over her tank top she sleeps in, and put the nearest pair of shoes on.

She sent a quick text to Chloe

Becs  
01:13  
So u r at the karaoke bar near Stacie's coffee shop

Orange Ball of Energy   
01:14  
Yeah that's iy

Becs  
01:14  
Be outside in 10 mins

Beca stepped outside and got in her car. She pulled up to the bar near Stacie's work 10 minutes later. Beca opened the door and jumped out of her car. In an instant a blur of red flashed up to her and showered her in kisses. Drunk Chloe was always kissing Beca and any other guy who talked to her.

"Okay get into the car Chlo." Beca grunted trying to get Chloe off her.  
Beca walked around the other side of the car to open the door so Chloe could get in. Once Chloe was in the car she instantly fell asleep. "Oh great." Beca huffed.

Once they had pulled up at beca's apartment Chloe woke up, "why we at you partment?" Chloe mumble.  
"Because yours is to far away" Beca replied.  
When Beca opened Chloe's door she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. Beca just gave her a death glare which made Chloe pout so Beca carried Chloe inside.

Beca deposited Chloe on her couch and got a pillow, a blanket, an old top and pair of shorts, and a glass of water for her before heading to her own bed and taking everything but her tank top and underwear off and crawling under the covers.

A couple minutes later Beca felt another body come around from behind her and start spooning her. Beca didn't need to look behind her to know that it was Chloe. Beca sighed. This was going to be a long several hours.


End file.
